Black eyes, Sparkling skin and blood
by pixieindisguise39
Summary: Maximum ride and Twilight crossover, what happens when max is kidnapped by flyboys and ends up injured in forks and faced with a very thirsty and confused Edward Cullen
1. the fight

Max's P.O.V

Ok so here's the deal I'm Max your average teenager well not quite you see I'm a tad different well we all are me and my flock. Well you probably know all about us there's me Max, Angel her brother the Gasman (Don't ask), Iggy, Nudge and Fang. If you don't already know this then your probably in the wrong section but just encase you forgot we are hybrids, almost human but 2 of our DNA is bird, we prefer avian Americans. WE just left Dr. Martinez's (well more accurately Mom's) house and decided to fly north towards the Olympic peninsula.

We hadn't been flying long when the flyboys attacked, no fair I thought we were rid of them when we destroyed ITEX well apparently not.

"Guys spread out Angel above me Nudge you help Angel, Gazzy and Iggy to my left and Fang to my right, we're surrounded but any chance you get fly away meet back at Moms ok!"

I immediately lunged at one pulling round and kicking it at the base of it's spine and it fell from the sky another one flew at me managing to kick me in the ribs I dropped down a few meters before surging up and delivering a powerful round house kick to his chest and sending him plummeting towards the ground below. But then I heard a click and something cold and hard against the back of my head. "Don't move." Said a metallic voice.

I froze paralysed, Don't let me die, don't let me die, don't let the flock see my brains be blasted out all over them I mentally pleaded.

"Stop fighting or your leader dies." The flyboy shouted and a saw all of the flock freeze midair, Fang looked ready to dive on the flyboy with the gun but managed to hold himself in place. Two flyboys held me while the one with the gun turned to face me, "You will come with us, you will not fight, the director wants you punished for ruining her plan." The flyboy recited like an answering machine, the director must have been really bore to record all this or maybe she was feeding him lines.

" Go to hell," I snarled glaring at the robot.

A metal fist smashed into my face and I almost blacked out I kept myself conscious though I was seeing stars.

"You will not resist." He said then he turned to face the flock. "If you fight us she dies, if you follow us she dies, if you approach either the school, Institute or any ITEX branch she dies. We will not hesitate we have order and we will follow them. " The flock hovered helplessly as the flyboy hit me in the head again and I blacked out the next thing I saw was a beautiful face which was somehow terrifying staring down at me, he had black eyes and seemed to be shimmering in the sunlight, he seemed to focus on me and backed away. He looked horrified as he shook his head clearing it and turned back to me.

"What are you?" He asked

"I could ask you the same question."


	2. The hunt

Ok this chapter is short but the story wouldn't come up so I thought updating might help. This is nominated to ElvinDragon for being my first reviewer.

Edwards P.O.V

It was one of those days; I had gone for too long without hunting again. The problem was I hated leaving Bella. I got worried about her as soon as I left her and I could tell she got anxious every time I left, I guess it reminded her of the time I left her last year. I shuddered at the memory.

"I've got to go," I said to Bella gently removing her arms from were shed wrapping them around my neck, "I'll only be gone just over a day, I'm not going far."

"Ok don't worry about me, you have to hunt I can see it, your eyes are black." She said.

She is so understanding, could anyone in the world be more wonderful than her, If you say yes I won't believe you. I leaned in and kissed her again more passionately this time my lips moving with hers, my tongue gently tracing her lips but after a few second I had to pull away, I was much too thirsty for kissing like that. Bella wobbled a bit after I let her go, I chuckled and gave her another quick peck on the lips before I left.

I ran through the forest to my favourite local hunting ground, well you couldn't get a mountain lion this close to home but at least I would be back to Bella soon.

I caught the sent of a new animal something I hadn't come across before well that's odd I thought but then I smelt it again and my vision went red.

I ran through the woods towards the smell going faster and faster until I got to it and froze. I wasn't an animal but I was still seeing red, I moved towards her hungrily but a movement made me stop, the girl opened her eyes then stared at me in shock and fear. That was when I noticed the wings. The girl had 13-foot wings protruding from her shoulder blades. I stepped back and that's when I realised that she was covered in blood, well that explains why it is so much more difficult to keep away from her. I shook my head getting rid of the blood lust and focused again taking in her features, she had blonde hair and dark brown eyes and looked about 5' 10" she was thin but looked strong and her wings were a dappled brown and tan. There was a large bruise on her cheek a lump forming on her forehead and blood staining her T-shirt and jeans.

"What are you?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same question." She retorted and I gasped, I was out in the sunlight, my skin was sparkling and my eyes were pitch black. How the hell was I going to explain this?

Ok people review! What's good, bad amazing? Are the characters OOC? I can't tell. Let me no.


	3. You no I don't trust you right?

Ok guys No more posts until I get 10 reviews. Thanks guys who have already reviewed this is for you. Any criticism welcome please tell me how I can make it better and any suggestions are welcome.

Max's P.O.V

The boy (If that was what he was) looked horrified as if I had stumbled upon a huge secret though looking at him I probably had. For some reason I was strangely comforted by this fact maybe it was because a freak was less likely to tell the police about another freak.

I tried to stand but gasped in pain, I think a few ribs are broken and the rest of my body was covered in some pretty serious bruises.

"Don't move," The boy said moving forwards, "You'll just make it worse, my Dad's a doctor I can take you to him."

At the word doctor I panicked, my mind flashed with images of men in white coats carrying needles or surgical equipment, memories of the school.

For some reason he winced.

"No I'll be fine I can take care of myself." I said pulling myself backwards before doubling over in pain again.

"Not when your in this state, don't worry I won't hurt you, you won't have to go to a hospital, he won't even wear a white coat."

"What how did you?…How did you no about the white coats?" He must work for the white coats that explains his strange appearance, he must be a new experiment, replacing the erasers.

"I don't work for the school." He said calmly.

How does he no? All I knew was that there was no way in hell I was going anywhere with this guy.

"Please you have to you aren't going to survive out here alone in your condition." He said calmly moving towards me more cautiously than before, worried that I would try to move again. "You're coming with me one way or another but I'd rather I didn't use force."

I laughed, even like this I could still kick his ass, I wasn't that weak. He may look a bit sparkly but he was still human and that meant he was still much more breakable than me.

It was his turn to laugh.

"I'm a lot less breakable that you think," He said smiling, "Now you know your options so it's your choice, don't take too long I'm not that patient and in a minuet I'm just going to carry you regardless of what you say.

"I think I'd rather take my chances out here alone, I'm sure I'll be fine, I heal fast." I said trying to sound like my injuries were no big deal.

"Ok then." He said smiling.

"What your actually gonna do what I say?" I asked surprised.

"No I'm going to take you by force." The next second I was in his arms, I struggled against his powerful arms but they were solid as rock and a cold as ice. I shivered in his grip, he walked back through the trees, I was finding it hard to keep conscious I think I lost too much blood and the pain in my ribs was getting more intense.

"It's ok you can sleep, it won't make any difference, I'll wake you when we get there. I'm Edward by the way."

"Max." I muttered my eyelids drooping against my will, I would not fall asleep I couldn't, who knew what would happen if I fell asleep he could take me anywhere and I would have no idea where I was or how to escape.

"Relax you can leave as soon as you can walk without wincing." Edward said.

"Stop finding pleasure in my pain." I muttered. He just chuckled as I fell into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edwards P.O.V

Once she fell asleep I moved into run sprinting through the trees I made it home in a few minuets which would give me time to talk to Carlisle before she woke up.

He must have smelt her coming, either that or Alice warned him because he was waiting by the door for me to arrive.

"What happened?" he asked as I lay her down on the living room floor.

"I found her in the wood she must have been attacked but from what I don't know. She's really defensive and her mind is really strange when I mentioned that you were a doctor she panicked and her mind was full of memories of guys in white coats. And there's something else." I said turning her over.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"She had wings." I pulled up the back of her top showing her dappled wings; she had pulled them in earlier.

Carlisle gasped, "I though she smelt different but I had no idea, what is she?"

"I have no idea, she won't tell me anything and she wasn't thinking it either. There's another problem when she first saw me we were in sunlight." I said, but he didn't look overly concerned.

"That is a problem but I don't think she's very likely to tell our secret to the world, she's got enough of her own." He said.

"That's funny that's exactly what she was thinking."

At that moment she started to stir the she opened her eyes and the fear was back.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She asked.

She could barley stand up but she looked ready to run.

"I'm Edward and this is my father Carlisle, he's the doctor I told you about, we just want to help that's all. We won't take you back to the school I just found you in the woods and thought that I really couldn't leave you there in your condition that's all once your healed you can leave just let us help you." I said.

She tried to sit up winced and gave up. "Ok I give up I guess I do need you help but this doesn't mean I trust you ok." She said.

"That's fine I'll go get my bag, could you lay her on the dining room table that's probably the best place then go and tell jasper to go out for a bit you no how he is about the smell of blood." Carlisle said and I picked up max taking her into the other room. Then I ran up to find Jasper and warned him about our new visitor. I ran back downstairs to the sound of a scream.

Ok how was it I'm not sure about this chapter I think it could have gone better. Reviews more chapters! At least I made it longer.


	4. just fix it

Ok guys so far I only have 9 reviews but I'm updating anyway, I decided to be nice after that evil cliffy.

Fang's P.O.V _**(oh so you thought I'd forgotten about him right?)**_

The flock and I landed in a clearing after the initial shock had worn off, I couldn't believe they had Max, I was in charge and I have no idea what to do.

"I can't believe they've got her," Nudge whimpered her voice breaking.

"What are we gonna do?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." I answered. With that the younger members burst into tears, Gazzy tried to stay strong but couldn't and Angel and Nudge were bawling their eyes out.

"Don't give up guys I don't know what to do right now but I'll think of something we've got through stuff like this before and we always pull through." The kids nodded wiping their eyes and Angel just looked at me so I tried to think positive but trust me it was hard.

"What about Jeb?" Iggy asked.

"What about him?"

"Well if we could find him he might be able to sneak into the school and find Max or at least he could talk to her for us."

"Great idea Iggy that might just work." Wow that kid amazes me sometimes, "But how do we find him?"

"We could start at doctor Martinez's house she might have a number or some way to contact him." Nudge chipped in.

"Good idea we'll start there." I said standing up, "I told you there's always a way."

Max's P.O.V

Edward carried me to a table and lay me down and then ran off again, I guess you would call it running but he was faster than anyone I've ever seen and that's really fast when you consider who I know.

The doctor came back in at a much more normal pace and put his bag down,

"Ok I'm just going to check your body for breaks and generally see the extent of the damage." He said.

I just nodded I didn't have enough strength to argue. He ran his hands over my ribs in a similar way to Iggy then checked my arms and legs.

"You've got three broken ribs and some nasty cuts and bruises on your back and arms and you seem to have been hit twice in the head once on your left cheek and the other on your forehead. What happened?"

I didn't answer.

"Please if you tell me I can get a better idea on how to fix this, were you attacked?" He asked.

I looked away refusing to meet his gaze, I was only letting him fix me so I could get out of here there was no reason to tell him anything about me that he didn't already know.

"Ok then well I'm just going to give you some morphine to take away the pain while I fix your ribs." He pulled out a hypodermic needle and moved towards me and I panicked.

I screamed, "Get away from me." I tried to pull myself away from him but that only resulted in a lot of pain in my stomach and Carlisle holding me down.

I struggled in his grip but he held tight. At this point Edward rushed into the room and put his hand on Carlisle's arm pulling him off of me, "Don't worry it's just the needle she's scared of she's had some bad experiences with them." He turned to me, "I know you don't like it but it's for the pain and it's going to really hurt you if Carlisle fixes you up without any painkillers."

"I don't care I'd rather deal with the pain." I said my eyes never leaving the needle, who knows what really in that.

"Are you sure I promise all that's in there is morphine we're only trying to help you." Edward said, I nodded and he took the needle out of Carlisle's hand and put it away in the bag.

"Just fix it, I dealt with worse pain than this before." I said and braced myself for the pain.

Carlisle had to reposition the broken ribs to make sure they healed properly while I winced with pain and held tightly to Edwards's hand to stop myself crying out. Amazingly I didn't break his hand. Then he bandaged up the worst of the cuts and put some stinging salve on them to stop them getting infected. By the time he finished I was exhausted.

"Take her upstairs she can use you're bed she'll be more comfortable up there." Carlisle said and Edward picked me up again and took me up the stairs, I was asleep before I had touched the bed.


	5. How did he know

Edwards P.O.V

With all that had been going on today I had almost forgotten that I was supposed to go and see Bella after I had hunted, I still hadn't actually eaten anything so would have to go out soon but I better call Bella first as she is prone to overreacting. She's probably worried that something has happened to me.

I took out my cell phone and called Bella, she answered on the first ring.

"Edward is that you? Where are you?" She asked urgently.

"I'm at home something happened but it's nothing to worry about but it means that I haven't been able to hunt so I'm going to go out again now but I'll only be about an hour can you come over in a few hours I need to introduce you to someone."

"Oh ok, who is it?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything when you get here it's quite complicated."

"Sure I'll see you in a few hours." She said, "I love you."

"I love you more," I said back.

I think she muttered impossible before she hung up. I smiled and went out to hunt.

A few hours later.

Max still hadn't woken up but she was looking really relaxed in her sleep a complete contrast to her awake.

Alice ran up to my room, "Bella will be here in exactly 2 minuets," She said.

"Thanks Alice,"

"Oh and she will be waking up in 10 minuets and she's gonna be freaked out for a while, I just thought I should warn you."

"Oh good I need to ask her some questions I can't work out what she is she hasn't been thinking about it but I'll ask her some leading questions even if she lies at least she'll be thinking the truth." I said.

"Good plan now go downstairs Bella's almost here." Alice ran down the stairs and I followed her to see Bella walking through the front door.

I was beside her in a second my arms around her stomach and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I missed you," I whispered in her ear and her heart sped up and that beautiful flush appeared on her cheeks. I chuckled and spun her around so I could kiss her. She sighed when I gently pulled away.

"I guess I have something I need to explain to you." I said holding her hand and walking towards the lounge.

"Aren't we going upstairs?" Bella asked puzzled.

"I'm afraid my room has another inhabitant at the moment and she is asleep so we will have to talk downstairs." I chuckled at her expression.

She seemed to compose herself before saying, "So it's not a vampire then?"

"No she's not but she's not completely human either." I said, "I told you it was complicated."

"Why is she in your room?" Bella asked did I detect jealousy there.

"It was just for use of a bed that's all, I found her in the woods when I was hunting she was really badly beaten up, broken ribs and covered in cuts and bruises. The weird thing was that her blood smelt different that's why I hadn't been able to stop myself hunting her."

Bella gasped, "Did you bite her?" She asked in horror.

"No of course not when I got close to her I realised she was human, well mostly human and stopped myself."

"Why is she different? What's not human about her?" Bella asked puzzled.

"She has wings."

This time Bella was really shocked, "But how?"

"I have no idea she's really defensive, she wouldn't even let Carlisle give her morphine he fixed her ribs without any painkillers, I could hear it in her mind she was in a lot of pain but she hardly showed it. Alice says she's going to wake up soon so I'm going to have to find out some answers but I thought she might feel less threatened with another girl here. Jasper will help if she gets too worried unfortunately her couldn't help while Carlisle was fixing her up because of the blood but that shouldn't be a problem now."

"Of course I'll help as much as I can, when's she going to wake up?" Bella asked.

"Any minuet now, get ready for all hell to break loose."

Max's P.O.V

I woke up in a really comfortable bed, wait a second why the hell was I in a bed? How did I get here? And why do my ribs hurts so much?

I struggled to sit up and too in my surroundings, I was in a large room, the occupant seemed to have an obsession with CD's there were hundreds of they all neatly staked in shelves against the wall. There was a gold shaggy rug on the floor and a sofa and this huge bed.

The boy from before, I think his name was Edward, came into the room with a short rather helpless looking girl.

"Where the hell am I?" I shouted at him. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"We're just trying to help you." The boy said calmly.

"Are you working for the school?" I asked.

"The what?" He seemed confused, "I'm not working for anybody I just found you in the woods and took you back here to fix you up."

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at the girl.

"This is my fiancé Bella." The girl smiled at me.

She muttered a timid, "Hi"

I ignored it, "How much did you tell her?" I asked, He better not be spreading the word around about me, knowing my luck there's a group of paparazzi outside.

"Don't worry she won't tell anyone" Oh joy so he's told her then) "And no-one else knows outside of the family."

I can't believe I've let more people find out about me, Fang is going to kill me, if I ever find him that is. Thinking of him sent a new kind of pain that had nothing to do with my injuries. It all came flooding back, the fight, the flyboys, and the ultimatum 'If you follow she dies'. So how did I get away it can't have been the flock because they wouldn't have just left me, the flyboys must have let me go but why?

Edward had a pained expression on his face.

"So there are more like you." He said.

I froze how did he know?

At this point a small girl with pixie like features practically danced into the room holing 2 carrier bags I recognised the smell, Food!

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought this." She said presenting me with the bag.

I smiled at her, (I know it's amazing isn't it.)

"My names Alice," she said smiling back at me.

"I'm max," I replied before eating the contents of the bags in a matter of minuets. They all looked amazed with the exception of Alice. "What I was hungry?" I said incredulously. Had they never seen one person eat 2 bags full of food and 5 minuets before? Well I guess they probably hadn't.

Edward laughed, "I can honestly say I haven't," He said.

"How did you…?" Then realisation hit me, Edward was like Angel, he could read my mind. "I guess I'm not the only one with secrets."

**Ok so this was even longer than the last chapter I'm proud it was over 2 pages on word!! That's good for me. Reviewslove and cookies! **


	6. The future

_**Ok guys sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been ill. You need to thank my sister for this post she has been nagging me. BTW I really think it's weird in Twilight Bella keeps mentioning how old fashioned Edward's name is but I know loads of people called Edward maybe it just isn't used in America. Anyway back to the story.**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Fang's P.O.V

We finally made it to Arizona and practically ran to the front door pounding it with our fists. After what seemed like hours though it was probably only a few minuets Dr Martinez answered the door.

"Wow you're all back so soon did you change your minds? Are you staying?" she looked around and her smile faltered, "Where's Max?"

"That's why where here," I explained, "We were attacked, there were too many flyboys and Max was taken, they said if we followed or went to any of the schools then they would kill Max."

She was horrified, there were tears in her eyes as she ushered us in, "So why did you come here? Did you just need somewhere to stay?" She asked as we sat down in her4 living room.

"No, we need to talk to Jeb. We thought you might have a number or some way to contact him." I said.

"Sure I can call him on a secure line. Do you just want to talk to him or should he come here or meet you somewhere?" She asked.

"I think it's best if we talk in person, we can talk here if that's ok with you."

"Of course, I'll do anything I can to get Max back."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Dr. Martinez went out of the room into her office to call Jeb while the Flock and I sat with our fingers crossed. A few minuets later she hurried back in, "He will be here first thing tomorrow."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Max's P.O.V**_

"How did you…?" Then realisation hit me, Edward was like Angel, he could read my mind. "I guess I'm not the only one with secrets."

"Get out of my head and stay out." I snarled, glaring at Edward.

"I'm sorry but it's not that easy." Edward answered calmly.

"Well try harder then." I spat back.

He chuckled, "Seriously if I could I would, you're thoughts are practically shouting at me."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'll try to think more quietly in the future, we wouldn't want you getting a headache." I said back, sarcasm dripping off of every word. Then in my head I screamed, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" just to see if volume really made a difference. Edward winced. Yay success! I smiled at him,

"Was that better?"

Bella had obviously been watching our conversation carefully because as I shouted silently and Edward winced she turned to glare at me.

"What did you do?" The girl enquired furiously.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." I heard Edward whisper to Bella. She relaxed but didn't stop glaring at me. Alice however seemed to think the whole conversation was hugely entertaining and perched on the edge of the bed with a huge grin on her face the entire time.

I turned to her, "So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well you stay here until you can walk again without wincing, I go shopping and buy you loads of clothes," I groaned, "Oh an later on we will have some visitors."

My hopes soured and then dropped, my first thought had been the flock but much more likely would be more flyboys coming to carry on where they had left off. Then I paused, "Wait how do you know there will be visitors, have you planned with someone?"

She grinned, "Edwards not the only one with a power, I can see the future." She made her voice all mysterious and eerie until Edward smacked her upside the head.

"Who were the visitors?" I asked, desperate. If it was flyboys I was going right now.

"I don't know it's a bit fuzzy but you're very happy to see them."

**Sorry it's a bit short I'm going to have to get some action in soon, it will get more exciting very soon! Of course Edwards weddings coming up soon! Reviews make me happy!! I won't post for a while because I'll be at my Grandparents house but it won't be too long until the next chapter.**


	7. Guess who's back?

Fang's P.O.V 

Jeb finally arrived at Dr.M's house and the flock all let out a breath that they didn't know they had been holding.

I jumped to my feet as soon as Jeb stepped through the front door, "Where's Max?" I asked before he had even opened his mouth.

"I don't know?" He replied.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the voice in her friggin head, I thought you knew where she was and what she was doing all the time!" I yelled at him loosing my temper already.

"Just calm down and I will explain," Jeb said in his annoyingly emotionless voice (I know I'm a hypocrite, get over it). I reluctantly sat down and stared at Jeb indicating that I wanted him to continue.

"Well the school doesn't have her," He started.

"What so who does? Who sent the flyboys?" I butted in.

"ITEX sent the flyboys to capture Max but I managed to sabotage the signal that controls them. Basically I short-circuited them the problem is the director found out what I had done so I had to escape before they found me. This means I couldn't see where they dropped her. All flyboys have a homing signal so the director will be able to find the broken flyboys which means they will be able to find Max."

"But won't Max have moved by now?" Nudge asked, "When they dropped her she would have flown away."

"Well that is what I had hoped but from what I discovered as the voice she said to meet back here if you were separated and with her super speed she would have been here by now." Jeb answered.

"So either someone else has caught Max or she's hurt or both." I concluded.

"That is how it seems." Jeb agreed.

"So can't you go all voicey and ask her where she is?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

"Well why haven't you then?" I asked exasperated.

"I didn't think of it." He replied sounding embarrassed.

"Well do it now then!" I shouted.

Jeb just nodded then his eyes glazed over and a distant look appeared on his face just like Max when she's talking to him.

"Finally." I muttered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max's P.O.V 

I had fallen asleep after my little chat with Alice and had a few dreams about the flock reuniting, one person in particular and I'm going to let you guess who. Edward and Bella were sat on the other sofa together whispering but when he notice I was awake he turned towards me and smiled,

"You talk in you're sleep just like Bella." He said chuckling, "And you had some very interesting dreams. By the way the people in you dream were the same as Alice saw in her vision, the visitors."

I relaxed, they were coming, and I was going to see Fang again! Then I tensed, "You were reading my mind while I was asleep!" I yelled, "You had no right. My thoughts are private!"

I blushed remembering one dream and he smiled. "You saw that didn't you?" I asked.

He nodded grinning, I groaned, "just try to keep out of my head, it's embarrassing."

"Ok I'll try but no promises." Edward said.

Bella had a strange look on her face as she looked at both of us like she was arguing with herself about what we were talking about. Edward better not tell her it's none of his business let alone hers.

"Ok I won't, happy now." Edward said.

"Slightly." I replied, this was going to be interesting at least Angel could not read minds if she wanted to it seemed that Edward didn't have that gift. Or he didn't want it.

At that moment Alice ran into the room at a speed I didn't think was possible, "Something's coming!"

"Did you see it?" Edward asked referring to the future.

"No I don't know why but I couldn't see them, like the wolves. But they're coming they smell like the wolves but they're coming from the sky." She sounded panicked.

My face paled this could only mean one thing.

"They're coming for me." I gasped.

"Who are?" Edward asked.

"They're flyboys, they're from the school, they want me back."

"Edward sensed my panic, "Ok you stay here with Bella and we'll get rid of them, Alice get jasper and Esme to help." Alice disappeared.

"You don't understand you can't win they'll have sent loads to get me, they won't want to take a chance and they're strong, really strong way to much for 4 of you." I said. He had to understand that they couldn't win; they should run while they had the chance.

"Don't worry we'll be fine."

I decided to give them as much help as possible if they were going to fight they may as well know what they were up against. "They aren't human, they're robots with a layer of skin covering them and they have a design fault if you kick them at the base of their spine they collapse."

"Thank you." He said and then he ran to the door meeting with Alice, a blonde boy who I assumed was Jasper and an older woman with a heart shaped face that had to be Esme.

Bella looked worried but nowhere near as panicked as I was.

"How can you be so calm, they can't win there's four of them against who knows how many robots with super human strength." I asked.

"Well they've been up against worse. They're a lot stronger than you think." She replied. She moved towards the window to watch them, "and soon I'll be strong enough to help them." She muttered so quietly that I don't think she wanted me to hear.

I pulled myself to my feet wincing at the pain in my ribs and joined her at the window.

"What are you doing? You'll hurt yourself even more if you get up too soon." Bella asked worried.

"I have to be ready if they get past them." I answered.

"They won't." She said confidently, "Even if they did you have two broken ribs, how would you be able to fight them?"

"I've done it before, I could do it again."

At that point about thirty flyboys landed at the front of the house in front of the Cullen's. Bella gasped and I stiffened ready for a fight.

The Cullens moved forwards into a fighting stance and then leapt forwards. They were so fast that they were just a blur. I saw Edward rip apart a flyboy like it was made of tinfoil.

Alice and jasper worked together one would spin a flyboy round while the other kicked it in the base of its spine. Esme was tearing off their heads then kicking the still moving bodies.

The fight only lasted a few minuets, after that the Cullens worked together picking up the pieces of flesh and machinery throwing them into black bin bags and stacking them in front of the house.

Bella smiled at me, "I told you not to worry."

"Wow." I muttered back.

Edward walked back into the room, "It's time to talk, I want answers now! What were those things and who sent them?"

I was about to answer when a familiar voice entered my brain, _Max where are you? _AndI blacked out.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ok guys time for the reviews. Thanks to all you guys who have been reviewing you're keeping this story alive so have some hypothetical cookies!**


	8. The truth

Hi guys sorry it took a while to post I've been really busy with homework and Uni applications but the next couple of chapters should be good I hope.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Max's P.O.V 

"_Max are you ok?" the voice, aka Dad asked._

Um Yeh I guess. Well apart from being unconscious that is. What's with the knock out?

"_I'm sorry about that max but I haven't needed to use the voice in a while so it would have hurt a lot but I've worked out how to make you go unconscious instead of feeling the pain."_

Wow thanks Jeb that was actually quite nice of you I'm surprised.

"_Enough sarcasm, I've got the flock here and they're worried about you. They're trying to find you."_

Well I'm right here, I'm not really sure where here is at the moment though.

"_That's ok Max, while I'm the voice I can pinpoint your location and tell the flock but it might take a few days for them to get to you."_

Ok thanks Dad it's good to have you on my side it actually really helped. Where are they at the moment?

"They're at your mothers house but I expect they'll be leaving as soon as I tell them how to find you."

Ok bye Dad.

"Bye sweetheart."

And then I woke up to find myself surrounded by a very worried Cullen's family.

"Max are you alright?" Alice asked.

"Yeh I'm fine." I muttered embarrassed.

"So you were going to tell us who you are, where you came from." Edward said.

I nodded.

"Give her some time to recover first." Alice snapped at him handing me a glass of water.

I sucked it down gratefully. "No it's ok Alice I might as well get this over and done with.

They all sat around eager to here my story. While I was unconscious Carlisle must have come back as he was sat by my side waiting patiently.

So I told them everything, well almost everything I skipped a few details like the cave incident and the beach incident though Edward always chuckled when I skipped over these obviously reading my thoughts. When I was done there was a shocked silence.

"So you've only just found out who you're parents are?" Alice asked appalled.

I nodded.

"And he never told you he was your father even though you had known him your whole life." She added.

"Yep." I answered, "Well you've all found out how much my life sucks so now tell me about you."

"What about us?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I saw you, well not you but the rest of them fighting the flyboys. That's not normal you're obviously not human so I think it's kind of fair that you tell me after all I told you about the school and ITEX and stuff."

I saw Edward nod slightly and Alice seemed to agree with him but Carlisle looked worried.

"Max I'm sorry but we have to discuss this as a family first." Carlisle said and he assured them into the other room leaving me on the sofa alone.

After what seemed like hours they came back in, Alice smiled at me and sat down by my feet.

"Max we've decided to tell you our secret, as you said it's only fair but I have to express how you cannot tell anybody outside your flock. Not you're mother or father and you're friend Fang cannot put it on his blog is that clear." Carlisle told me.

"Sure of course. You're secrets safe with me."

"Ok this is going to sound strange even to you. We're vampires." Carlisle said.

I laughed, "Ok is this lets tell her some rubbish so she won't find out what's really going on."

"No he's serious," Edward said, "This is real. We aren't vampires like you see on films but we drink blood, only animal blood we have trained ourselves not to attack humans but there are others out there who don't."

"Wow this is weird, so the super strength, the super speed that's all vampire stuff then?" I was amazed, wow mutants that's one thing but mythical creatures. Wow.

The Cullen's then explained what had happened over the last few years from the war with the vampires to Italy. And I thought my life was weird.

When they were finished it was my turn for the shocked silence.

"Um well I guess that explains everything." I muttered.

"What no running away screaming then?" Edward said faking disappointment.

I laughed. "No I don't scare that easily. I've met worse.

He laughed back, "Yeh I guess you have. Together we could form a proper freak show."

We both burst out laughing.

"So you're ok with us then." He asked, serious now.

"Yeh, as long as you're fine with me."

"Of course, we don't scare that easy." Edward said, "I've seen worse, not much worse but.."

"Oi," I laughed punching his shoulder playfully. "Oww," I yelped, "You're shoulder is hard."

"Pretty much all of us is." He said, "Solid as a rock."

………………………..Later that day.

I was still lying on the sofa under strict orders from Carlisle, Edward and Bella were sat on the other sofa together talking softly to each other and leaning against each other. Every so often Edward would kiss her hair or cheek and she would smile.

It reminded me of Fang and me before things got weird between us, the longer I was away from him the more I seemed to realise how much he meant to me. I would give anything to be as close to fang as Bella was with Edward but he didn't feel the same did he?

Bella kept looking up at me so I've been pretending not to be watching, she doesn't seem to like me at the moment, I don't really understand why but every time she catches me looking she glares as me and gets that little bit closer to Edward.

It's weird having no-one to talk to when I'm so used to being surrounded by my flock, Edwards got Bella and Alice insisted on going shopping for me, I shuddered, I am so worried about what she's going to buy me. Her boyfriend Jasper seems to keep his distance from me but Alice told me not to take it personally apparently he finds the non-human diet a little harder than the others.

At that moment Alice ran into the room carrying about 20 shopping bags,

"Is that all Alice?" Edward asked surprised.

"Of course not there's more bags in the car, I couldn't carry them all at once." Alice said. She dumped the bags and ran out of the room to get the rest.

I was horrified, how much had she bought me?

"Don't worry Alice just gets a bit carried away, she probably bought as much for herself as you." Edward told me.

"And I bought food, I know how much you eat." Alice added coming back in holding a dozen more bags. She froze where she was standing and her eyes seemed to glaze over again. Bella looked worried but Edward just chucked obviously reading her mind and seeing the vision again.

She blinked and shook her head then turned and grinned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry," She said, "It's just a slight alteration to when you're flock get here." Then she giggled.

"What is it? What happens?" I asked, frustrated.

"Don't worry, it's a surprise."

The she ran out of the room with her food bags twirling as she went.

"Annoying vampire." I muttered.


	9. Girly Chat

**Hey guys sorry it took a while but I wanted this chapter to be as good as possible it's my favourite so far and hopefully it will be really long. Enjoy.**

**Oh and I remembered that I haven't written a disclaimer next do here goes: I am not James Patterson or Stephenie Meyer and I do not own maximum Ride or Twilight if I was this story would be in a book and not on fanfic. The plot however is mine so no stealing.**

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Max's P.O.V 

When Alice got back into the room she was carrying about 7 of the bags with her. She gave Edward a look and he nodded back. Bella looked confused but Edward whispered something to her and they got up and left the room and walked up the stairs. Bella kept shooting me strange glances until she was out of sight.

"What was that about?" I asked Alice as she sat down at my feet.

"I think it's time we had a girly chat so I got rid of Edward and I thought you'd be more comfortable with just the 2 of us so I told him to go play with Bella for a while."

I groaned, I was so not good at the whole girly chat talking about feelings thing it just wasn't me.

"Do we have to?" I pleaded, "I'm not good at the whole sharing feelings thing."

"Yes we do." She said, "And anyway it will help, I know these things." She tapped her forehead and smiled.

"Ok lets get this over with."

"Trust me you'll thank me later anyway I have to show you you're new clothes and we have to get you changed before Fang gets here we don't want you all dirty and covered in blood now do we?"

"What's this got to do with Fang?" I asked, "Who told you about him anyway?" Why were all these vampires so bloody nosey!

"Edward, anyway he's in my vision and it's obvious you like him."

I went scarlet. "I do not!" I protested.

"There's no point lying to me Max. There's nothing to be ashamed of and I've seen him he's totally gorgeous." Alice said grinning ear to ear.

Alice started pulling out outfits, "What do you think of this one?" She pointed to a red V-neck.

"It's ok I guess." I said, "How much more did you buy?"

"The rest of the bags are yours but I bought you some underwear and toiletries as well." She replied pulling yet more items out of the bags.

"Thanks."

"So back on subject how long have you liked him?" She asked eagerly sitting up straight and looking at me enthusiastically. "I need details!"

I grinned her enthusiasm was contagious, "I don't know ages I guess. I've known him my whole life but things have been different the last year. We went to regular school about a year ago and I saw him kissing some red head and I couldn't believe how jealous I was. I kept trying to kid myself that I was just being protective or something but since then everything's changed." I admitted. Wow it was good to talk about with someone especially someone who'd never met the flock, who wouldn't pass judgement.

"So have you two ever kissed?" She asked.

I blushed, "Twice, but the others don't know about it. The first time Fang got attacked by Ari and I thought he was going to die. I don't even know why I did it, it was like an instinct."

"And the second time?" Alice asked with rapt attention. Anyone would have thought she'd never heard gossip before.

"Just before the flock split up and I went to Europe the flock decided they wanted to settle down, find somewhere to live away from the school. I wanted to find out more about ITEX work out the whole save the world thing but Fang went against me. I gave in but I was kind of pissed at Fang for not sticking up for me like he normally does. The two of us went looking for somewhere to live and that night there was just the two of us. I said I wanted to keep working out my destiny even if the others settled down and he said he would change my mind and then he kissed me. I guess I panicked, I hadn't worked out my feelings for him yet and I thought he had only kissed me to change my mind so I took off flew to another cave that night and met up with him again in the morning. I guess I blew it all then."

"Wow," Alice muttered, "You're relationship is really complicated but I don't think it's over just yet."

"Really?"

"No, I'm sure he likes you, you just have to let him know that you like him too." She said.

"How do I do that?"

"Make the first move. Trust me he won't reject you." Alice said then she squealed and leapt for a bag pulling out a black shirt. It was fitted and had a low-neck line. "And wear this, he'll love it!"

"Thanks Alice. This really helped."

"I told you it was a good idea now I'm going to go get you a takeout, put that on and I'll be back soon." Alice threw me the top and a pair of dark blue jeans and some underwear and I quickly stripped off and pulled on the new outfit.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Bella's P.O.V 

When Alice came back she gave Edward a look and he nodded, they were obviously talking in their heads but what could be so secret that hey couldn't speak out load? I looked at Edward puzzled.

"Alice wants a private chat with Max and as we can't really move max we're going have to move instead, anyway I'm sure you don't mind moving to my room." Edward whispered to me pulling me to my feet.

Surely they couldn't be talking about Edward? I knew I was being stupid I mean even if Max did like Edward what did it matter he loves me not her. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. I followed Edward up the stairs shooting glances at max as I went though she looked as confused as I was.

When we got to his room I turned to him.

"What did they need to talk about?"

He looked uncomfortable, "Sorry Bella I would tell you but it's really none of my business let alone yours and if Max knew I'd been telling people, even you she would probably kill me injured or not."

"Oh ok then." I muttered not quite falling for his story. If he wasn't going to tell me then I would find out by myself.

"Finally we're alone." Edward sighed pulling me onto the bed next to him and kissing me passionately.

I tried not to get too involved or I would never find out what was going on, but trust me that was really hard as Edward started planting kisses down my neck.

Edward must have noticed that I was distracted as he pulled away sighing.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing I lied, I just need a human moment that's all." I said.

Genius a perfect excuse to leave.

"Oh ok." He smiled kissing my lips quickly before letting me get up and leave.

I made my way down the stairs praying that I wouldn't trip and stood outside the living room out of sight just as Alice said, "I'm sure he likes you, you just have to let him know that you like him too."

My heart froze. He liked her back? That couldn't be possible could it?

"How do I do that?" Max asked.

"Make the first move. Trust me he won't reject you." Alice said. This was bad I had to do something. I heard Alice squeal. "And wear this, he'll love it!"

"Thanks Alice. This really helped." Max said.

"I told you it was a good idea now I'm going to go get you a takeout, put that on and I'll be back soon."

I waited a minuet for max to get changed then peaked into the room to make sure. Max was lying on the sofa with a small smile on her face dressed in a low-cut black top and jeans.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

"Oh hi Bella." Said the backstabbing bitch, "I thought you were upstairs. Where's Edward?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I snarled at her in my best attempt to sound intimidating.

"What?" She started but I cut her off.

"Just back off ok! You come here and ruin everything why can't you just leave him alone?" I shouted.

"Leave who alone? What are you talking about?" She said.

"I heard you and Alice talking you can't fake innocence with me and I'm going to do all I can to stop you're little plan."

"You were spying on me! You had no right this has nothing to do with you!" She shouted back.

I slapped her, "Nothing to do with me! This has everything to do with me. It's my life you're trying to ruin!"

She looked totally shocked. "If you touch me again I swear I will rip out you're spine and shove it down you're throat!" She said very calmly like she was fighting not to kill me on the spot. Her eyes were so fierce that I almost ran away then but I had to make sure she wouldn't go after Edward.

I was about to speak again when Edward ran into the room facing me.

"Bella stop you've got it wrong." He said holding onto my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye.

"But I heard her and Alice talking." I protested, "I know what I heard."

"They weren't talking about me." He said.

"What?"

"Max doesn't like me. Well not in that way. She and Alice were talking about someone else."

"Well who then?" I asked.

"Fang, one of her flock, her second in command." He said to me and suddenly I was horrified. Alice's vision must have been about him not Edward the looks she gave Edward and me were jealousy but not of Edward just the fact that we were together and she and Fang weren't.

I turned to max, "I'm so sorry. I jumped to all the wrong conclusions. I've been stupid and idiotic can you ever forgive me?"

Max opened her moth to answer just as there was a knock on the door; Edward smiled and walked over to answer it. Stood at the door was a tall dark haired boy closely followed by an even taller boy with strawberry blond hair and glazed blued eyes, a young African American girl, an even younger blond boy and a cute little girl who only looked about 6 who was carrying a small dog.

Max jumped to her feet not even wincing at the pain she must be feeling in her ribs and ran to the group throwing her arms around the neck of the dark haired boy.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Max's P.O.V 

Edward opened the door to reveal Fang closely followed by the rest of the flock, relief washed through my veins as I ran to him not even feeling the pain in my ribs as I flung my arms around his neck. He held onto me tightly as tears ran down my cheeks.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." I whispered holding him tighter to me.

"Me too." He whispered back and we slowly pulled apart slightly so I could look up at him. Without warning I was on my tiptoes and my face was leaning towards his. He leaned in closing the gap and our lips met; his arms were still round my waist and my hands reached up my fingers running through his hair. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours my lips moving with his but we finally had to move apart for air.

I heard a cough from behind Fang and looked over his shoulder to see a very amused flock.

"What just happened?" Iggy asked.

Nudge leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Iggy laughed, "I knew it! Took you long enough"

I blushed crimson, even Fang's cheeks had a slight pink tint to them. Nudge giggled and they all rushed me at once.

"Oww." I cried out in pain as Nudge threw her arms around my waist.

Fang was immediately at my side concern showing in his eyes.

"Max are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked as I doubled over in pain.

"Just a couple of broken ribs it's no big deal." I hissed through clenched teeth.

Fang lifted me up and carried me over to the sofa gently laying me down. He turned to face Bella and Edward who had watched the display with amused faces.

"Max who are these people?"

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ok guys I hope you liked it, longest chapter yet this took me ages to type and it's about 4 pages on word I feel so proud lol.

**Ok reviews happiness and more posting!**


	10. the makeupmake out

**Hi guys I am sooooo sorry. I've had writers block and I've been busy applying to University along with a tonne of homework, I've got exams after the holidays and with Christmas everything's been a bit hectic. You all probably hate me and I don't blame you if you've stopped reading but for my few remaining readers here's a belated Christmas present.**

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Fang's P.O.V**

Wow I cannot believe what just happened. How can a guy who looks so impassive feel so many emotions at once and still not show them? I'm so happy and relieved to find Max safe, but who are these guys they don't look normal. They're all really pale with dark shadows under their eyes and in the dim sunlight in the room they seem to sparkle slightly.

Max trusts them so that usually means they're ok, I mean Max is even more paranoid than I am..

I sat down by max on the sofa and lay her head in my lap and stroked her hair, and then I turned to the others, "Who are you?"

They looked uncomfortable but Max turned to the younger boy and said, "You might as well tell them. Angel will find out in about 5 minuets anyway so theirs no point hiding it."

"Hiding what?" I asked.

The boy turned to the more normal looking girl beside him and she whispered something to him. He then turned to Max and said, "I've got to take Bella home, her Dad will be back soon but when I get back we'll tell your friends everything."

"Okay that's fine but you might want Carlisle to be here too." Max replied.

"Good thinking, Alice is almost home so she can get you some food etc. I'll see you in a while.

I turned my attention back to Max who looked as if she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"You ok?" I asked.

She nodded, "It's been a long day," she muttered.

"Care to expand on that?"

"Don't worry everything will be explained later, it will make more sense if you here this from the beginning." She replied. Max closed her eyes and snuggled into me, "Just wake me up when Alice gets here, I'm starving."

Bella p.o.v 

The air was filled with a sort of nervous static that seemed to stop me from talking. What would I say anyway? 'I'm sorry I just slapped a girl because I thought she was going to run off with you' it sounded stupid even in my own head.

"Bella, why didn't you just talk to?"

Edwards's words cut through the silence like a knife leaving me unsure how to answer.

We sat there for a minuet waiting for my answer, he didn't push me, he just waited patiently for me to reply.

Why didn't I ask him? I didn't really know. Was it because he wouldn't tell me what Max was thinking? For some reason I didn't think that was it.

"I'm sorry Edward," I started.

"Don't be, I probably would have felt the same way. I just want to know why."

"I was stupid, it all seemed to fit. The little smiles at her thoughts your private grins with Alice after her vision, when you wouldn't tell me it all seemed to add up. I put two and two together and made five."

"But why not confront me first?" Edward asked.

"I thought I'd loose you." I whispered.

"But," I interrupted him.

"I thought I had to fight for you, I was so scared you'd choose her." My voice was barely a whisper as I finished.

Edward silently pulled over before turning to me.

"You're never loosing me. I promise you will never loose me because I could never loose you."

He leaned over and touched his lips touched mine, my hands tangled themselves into his hair as he deepened the kiss. Eventually I had to pull away for breath. I sighed. Reading my mind as only he can Edward smiled.

"Soon," he whispered before kissing me again.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ok guys I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter shouldn't take as long. I'll try to post the first week in January. Btw I know that Edward can't read Bella's mind, I meant it as in he can work out what she's feeling/ thinking from her expressions.

Reviews will be much appreciated if anyone's still reading. Thanks xxx


End file.
